Semiconductor device manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products, while decreasing their costs of manufacture and system integration. The performance of a semiconductor device depends from the heat dissipation capability provided by the package. Further, packages which are easy to implement in a system with high thermal robustness at low expenses are desirable.